


Con solo la tua felpa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Talya ha deciso di sedurre il suo Marcus.





	Con solo la tua felpa

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al 10° P0rnfest!  
> ORIGINALE F/M felpa prestata.

Con solo la tua felpa

La luce rosata dell’alba filtrava nella stanza, illuminandola, Creando dei giochi di luce sui capelli ramati della giovane e sul corpo roseo del ragazzo.

Talya si sfilò le ballerine dorate e avanzò di un paio di passi, sfilandosi i gambaletti.

Marcus era intento a riordinare dei fogli sparpagliati sul tavolo.

Talya piegò il capo, facendo ondeggiare le proprie lunghe trecce e mise una mano sul fianco, battendo un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Come mi sta, Marcus?” chiese la ragazza. Allargò le braccia e girò su se stessa, indossava la felpa di lui che le arrivavano fino alle ginocchia.

“Ti sei di nuova messa uno dei miei vestiti?” le chiese lui. La raggiunse e le posò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Sono caldi e comodi. Il tuo dovere come fidanzato è fornirmeli” disse, facendo l’occhiolino.

Marcus ghignò, socchiudendo le labbra sottili e scosse il capo, grattandosi il petto muscoloso.

< Almeno oggi non ha avuto assurde idee > pensò. Le sue iridi color pece si rifletterono in quelle color cielo di Talya.

“Come mi trovi?” domandò lei, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi.

“Seducente, amore” disse lui. Le strinse i fianchi e la trasse a sé, posandole un bacio sul collo. 

“Fino a che punto?” chiese Talya. Marcus le prese la mano e la trasse a sé, conducendola fino al divano. Si stese e la fece accomodare seduta sul suo petto. 

Lei gli slacciò i pantaloncini arancioni di lui e li abbassò, lasciando scoperti i suoi boxer. 

Marcus si spogliò lentamente, baciando le mani di lei, i polsi, le braccia e le labbra. 

Talya si sciolse le lunghe trecce, accarezzò il petto del fidanzato, passando l’indice nella linea degli addominali, risalì fino al capezzolo di lui e ci giocherellò.

“Non sei felice di avermi prestato la tua felpa?” chiese. Il suo vestito le ricadeva morbidamente sul corpo, in una serie di pieghe, Talya si sfilò anche l’intimo, rimanendo solo con quella addosso.

Marcus si passò la mano tra i capelli biondi.

“’Prestato’?” domandò. Socchiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò, accarezzando la mano di lei.

Talya si passò la mano sotto la felpa e si massaggiò il seno, soffiando sul viso del fidanzato, concentrandosi sulla sensazione di piacere.

Marcus si sporse, la trasse a sé passandole la mano e tra i capelli e posò le labbra sottili su quelle piene di lei, sentendo il sapore del lucidalabbra alla ciliegia di Talya. 

Marcus intrecciò la sua lingua con quella di Talya, approfondendo avidamente il bacio. 

Talya si staccò, gattonò sul petto di lui e si sporse, aprendo il cassettino del mobiletto accanto al divano e ne trasse un preservativo.

< Meno male che ne ho comprati di nuovi. Quelli di lui sono così antichi che dubito funzionino ancora > pensò. 

Marcus avvertì il bassoventre pulsare sempre più forte. 

Talya aprì la confezione e gli mise il preservativo.

Marcus le prese il seno in bocca e lo mordicchiò, succhiandolo, arrosando la pelle di lei, avvertendo il capezzolo turgido di lei con la lingua.

Talya arcuò la schiena e gettò all’indietro la testa, passando le mani sui fianchi di lui, gemendo di piacere. 

Il respiro di Marcus era irregolare. 

Talya chiuse gli occhi, Marcus la penetrò con due dita, iniziando a prepararla. Talya si concentrò sui movimenti delle dita di lui, muovendo il capo, i lunghi capelli rossi le ondeggiavano intorno al viso accaldato. Le sue gote erano bollenti, socchiuse gli occhi, le sue pupille erano dilatate e le sue iridi ambrate erano liquide.

Marcus si staccò dal seno di lei, sfilò le dita e le afferrò le gambe con le mani, premendole le dita sulle cosce e la penetrò, iniziando a muoversi dentro di lei. Mugolò di piacere, sentendo i gemiti di Talya, che si mise a spingere verso di lui.

Marcus si lasciò sfuggire dei versi rochi di piacere sempre più forti.

Venne dentro di lei, sporcando le gambe di lei di sperma, macchiando il tessuto della stoffa. Scivolò fuori di lei.

Talya si abbandonò sopra di lui, abbassandosi la felpa di Marcus.

“Visto che ti conviene prestarmi le cose” sussurrò.

< Hai sempre ragione tu > pensò Marcus.


End file.
